Pale master
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) Necromancy is usually a poor choice for arcane spellcasters. Those who really want to master the deathless arts almost always pursue divine means. However, an alternative exists for those who desire power over undead, without losing too much of their arcane power. Enter the pale master, who draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power all its own. Hit die: d6 Proficiencies: no additional proficiencies are gained Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, persuade, spellcraft Selectable class feats: ambidexterity, deflect arrows Primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +1/2 levels Requirements To qualify as a pale master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: '''Alignment: any non-good Arcane spellcasting: level 3 or higher Level progression Tip: becoming a pale master *Sorcerers and wizards make powerful pale masters. Additional spellcasting effectiveness (caster level) is sacrificed for a stronger defense (armor class and hit points). *Levels of monk would complement a pale master, as monks do not wear armor and have naturally high AC, better saving throws, and increased unarmed attacks per round. Epic pale master The pale master's bond with the undead continues to grow, as she becomes the epic pale master. Hit die: d6 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic pale master gains a bonus feat every three levels (i.e., at levels 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, and 28). Epic bonus feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic energy resistance, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: mummy dust, epic spell: epic warding, improved combat casting Epic selectable class feats: blinding speed Epic pale master level progression Special Boneskin: improves by +2 for every four levels past level 8. Undead graft: can use this supernatural attack an additional time per day for every 3 epic levels gained. Deathless vigor: every five epic levels an additional +5 permanent hit points are gained. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *The spellcasting requirement refers to the caster level required, not the level of spell that can be cast. Three levels of bard, sorcerer, or wizard fulfills this requirement. *Pale masters can take epic spells at level 15, regardless of spell casting ability, provided they meet the spellcraft requirements. The duration of the spells chosen while leveling as a pale master will be based on pale master levels. *Every 2 levels, the pale master gains additional spell slots per day, as if she had leveled in her previous spell caster class. This gain only applies to spells per day — not caster level — and it does not grant additional spell slots past the usual maximum at level 20. *Pale master levels do not affect spells known. Characters do not choose spells when leveling as a pale master, nor do pale master levels affect the number of spells that may be selected when leveling as a sorcerer or bard. Thus, the only way sorcerers and bards may make use of the higher-level spell slots granted by pale master levels is through metamagic. On the other hand, wizards can make use of the higher-level spell slots by learning new spells from scrolls, making the wizard a more powerful base class for pale masters. *On some servers the pale master prestige class has been modified to receive more caster levels in necromancy. category:prestige classes category:classes